Someone Like You
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Alex and Mason broke up when they were 18 and now four years later, Mason's getting married. But Alex hasn't moved on, until she meets someone on the day on the fourth anniversary of their breakup. [Harry/Alex]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own WOWP or HP, nor do I own Adele's song "Someone Like You" from her album, 21. I use snippets of her song to weave in with the story. So before you trolls start to hate on me, read this.**

" _Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too."_

-Adele (21)

The 22 year old witch sighed as she sat in front of the TV, doing nothing but staring back at the blank screen. Normally she would be binge eating pickles and eating popcorn. But now nothing holds any meaning for her ever since she and Mason broke up.

You would think this is so stupid, like hello? This is your third ex-boyfriend. Thought you would be as experienced as Taylor Swift with unsuccessful relationships.

But this one had so much meaning and depth for Alex that it wasn't as simple as ranting and badmouthing the guy in a journal entry and some ice cream to get over a boy. This boy wasn't normal. It was him; Mason.

He was the first supernatural boyfriend for Alex; the first two were lame humans.

"Hey Alex," Justin chirped as he walked down the staircase leading to the family room, "Aren't you going to watch your favorite forensics show? It started over fifteen minutes ago."

Alex shook her head and whispered, "I don't feel like it."

Justin sighed and although the rest of the family was oblivious, he know what today was; it was the anniversary of Mason and Alex's break up, four years ago.

"I'm sorry he did that to you," Justin said.

Alex rolled her eyes but couldn't retort with 'how do you know that'? Because, let's be honest, Justin had a long list of ex's before he met Juliet, his current fiancé.

"Do you ever wonder what he's doing right now?" Justin asked.

"I thought you would be telling me how I should be over him and all that shit," Alex said.

"Well, I can't say that because after some breakups, I would brood about it so long that sometimes I would stalk my ex's to make sure they are worse off than I am," Justin laughed, "Not the smartest decision, but hey, I can't judge you if you do it. Been there, done that."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you made it your motto to hate me?" Alex asked, suspiciously.

"C'mon, that was all when I was young and immature. You're my sister and I never truly meant those words by heart. I care for you a lot, even when you got on my nerves back then," Justin smiled.

Alex gave a small smile and looked at the clock saying, "You know what? I'll cover your shift. Go do something romantic with Juliet and show me pictures of you two kissing, kay?"

"Y-You mean it?" Justin grinned.

"Yes, now don't make me flash you to her house. And I swear to god, you don't come home with adorable photos of you two, you're doing one month's worth of chores for me," Alex threatened.

Justin hugged his sister and flashed out. Alex sadly smiled as she remembered how excited she used to be, back in high school. Now a fresh graduate from NYU she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"Wish we were like that," Alex sighed, not knowing what was to come next.

-x-

Alex had done a couple of customer orders and it seemed to die down, the rush.

Since she had nothing to do, she decided to do what Justin said. See what Mason's up to these days. She knew she would either get the sheer satisfaction of his miseries or feel worse about his happiness. But she deserved to know the truth rather than wallow in her imagination.

" _I heard that you're settled down,_

 _That you found a girl and you're married now._

 _I heard that your dreams came true._

 _Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."_

Mason was engaged to be married to Justin's ex-girlfriend AKA the mutt he met on the wizard dating website. She thought she would be enough for him, being a wizard and all.

"I won the family wizard competition, and this is what I get?" Alex whispered.

Apparently, Mason's fiancé was pregnant, and they would be expecting a healthy baby boy the month after they got married. They would be getting married in five months.

And this whole time, Alex thought Mason felt the pain of their separation. He claimed to leave her for her own good but it felt like he made up this excuse just to be free of her.

"What didn't I give you?" Alex asked herself, "I gave you my whole heart only for you to throw it away?"

Alex slammed the laptop closed and placed it away, not wanting to see Mason's timeline photos of him kissing his fiancé, Isabella. She wept in her hands silently until the door opened.

"Ron, honestly, is that all you think about? Food? This shop is empty! I think they're closed!" A girl argued.

"Hermione, relax! See? The sign says open!" A boy argued.

"Besides, the door was open. Maybe they don't have any customers at the moment?" Another boy asked.

"This is beyond wrong, you two! We shouldn't be going in here! I bet they are closing any minute!" Hermione argued.

"It's not our fault that Late Nite Bite is ran by vampires, unless you would like to have those two creepy geezers look at our necks like snacks?" Ron asked.

"I hope this place is normal," Harry said.

Alex wiped her eyes and forced herself to act happy, even though on the inside, she wasn't okay.

"No, it's okay," Alex said, "They were right, this shop had a brief moment of piece, because the shop closes in an hour."

"Are you sure we aren't bothering you?" Hermione asked.

Alex shook her head, "No it's okay, don't worry! Besides the advantage to being the only one here is you get your food faster! Isn't that great? I do it all the time!"

"Really?" Ron asked, grinning.

"You know that creepy sub shop ran by vampires? My brother is dating the owners' daughter, Juliet. I go there all the time when it is quiet and order food," Alex shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked.

"You honestly think a human would date a vampire?" Alex grinned, "That would end up as a tragedy."

"But you-"

"Relax I am not Edward Cullen, you can breathe," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Then what are you?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly what you are," Alex grinned.

"We're not normal," Ron argued.

"Hmm… funny because that describes my life," Alex inspected her bare nails, "But I'll cut you the suspense. You three are wizards. So am I."

Hermione shook her head, saying, "Prove it."

Alex froze time, then hopping on one foot made three sandwiches and placed it in front of the trio before sitting down in exhaustion. The trio looked at the food with shock.

"Did you flash food in front of us?" Ron asked.

"No, on the contrary I froze time and made you three sandwiches. I hope you three aren't vegetarians," Alex shrugged.

"You can freeze time?" Hermione asked, shocked.

Alex nodded before flashing out and flashing in, across the room, and back to them.

"Teleportation powers are my favorite," Alex shrugged, before handing them the bill.

"I never caught your name," Harry asked.

"Alex, Alex Russo," the brunette said.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Your eyes are red," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm… fine. Allergies, being the summer and all," Alex forced a smile before going behind the counter, waiting right next to the cash register.

Sliding down underneath the counter, she broke into silent tears.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Justin and Juliet came in the family room, laughing and holding hands. But soon, their happy smiles vanished when they saw a teary eyed Alex storm in.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Juliet held out her arms for Alex.

Alex walked straight into the vampire's arms and continued to sob. Justin rubbed his sister's back until the brunette calmed down. Juliet led Alex to a sofa and made the both of them sit down.

"Would you like to tell us?" Juliet asked, not wanting to probe.

"He's getting married," Alex whispered, "to Isabella."

"That crazy werewolf mutt I met on the online Wizard dating service?" Justin asked, incredulous.

Alex nodded, before bursting into tears again.

Juliet knew exactly how Alex felt because she too dated Mason in the past. She too, felt like her life would end without the werewolf, and it pained her when she realized he was dating her boyfriend's little sister. She wasn't jealous, but she knew this would end in heartbreak.

"Alex, there is something I didn't tell you," Juliet whispered.

Alex sniffled, but looked at Juliet straight in the eyes.

"He dated this purebred werewolf before he met me. And ever since, he dated a string of girls just to erase the feeling of heartbreak he felt when she dumped him," Juliet explained.

Alex scoffed and said, "That's stupid. Did he ever tell you her name?"

Juliet shook her head and sighed, "No. But he found out that she had been engaged to be married and that broke his heart that the man she was going to spend forever with wasn't him. Then he felt like the only way to erase the pain was to take it out on other people."

"And he broke your heart too?" Alex asked.

"He sure did. I thought I would never fall in love again, until I met your brother," Juliet smiled at Justin lovingly.

"But what if I end up like a heartbreaker like he is?" Alex asked.

"You won't, Alex. You're too kind to do that," Justin smiled, "You'll find someone, maybe even sooner than expected."

Alex laughed at the statement, "Nah, don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"Come on, Alex!" Juliet exclaimed, "You have been single for four years! A guy is bound to notice you by then!"

Alex shrugged, and then looked at the clock again. Miraculously it was time for her shift.

"Well, I have my own shift to cover, so you guys have some quality time together," Alex smirked slightly.

"Are you sure? I am in debt to you for handling my shift for me. I could cover yours and you can do whatever you want," Justin suggested.

"But who would I spend it with?" Alex asked.

Juliet and Justin looked at each other. Alex had a point. They had each other so no moment felt boring or dreary or dull.

"You could… hang out with Harper!" Justin suggested.

"Nah, she's got Zeke, and Max found a human girlfriend," Alex shrugged, "It's okay, I like working now. It takes my mind off of him… and gives me something to do."

Alex left before her brother could say anything more.

-x-

As Alex took orders and prepared sandwiches with the help of magic; because she was doing two people's work, the door opened.

"Harry, I am pretty sure her shift is over! She even said the place would close soon!" Hermione argued.

"Actually, because Max decided to close the sub shop from noon to three, I have to keep it open longer," Alex explained.

"But isn't your shift over?" Hermione asked.

"Back then I was covering for my brother. He went on a date with his girlfriend," Alex explained.

"The vampire chick?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Alex rolled her eyes.

"How can they date? Like, won't he eventually die and she will be all alone?" Hermione asked.

"Well they love each other and I know they want to spend an eternity together. They'll figure something out. Maybe she might bite him," Alex shrugged.

"But isn't that a permanent decision?" Hermione persisted.

"Hermione, you don't need to worry because your boyfriend is a mortal wizard, not an immortal vampire. They'll work something out because their love is pure enough," Alex smiled.

"Uh Alex?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Yes?" Alex grinned.

"I was… um thinking if you'd want to… uh…" Harry awkwardly said.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, urging him to go on and not to ever back out from whatever he was doing. Alex internally giggled. No guy got flustered over asking her out.

 _But Mason was cute when you taught him the American ways. Shut up! He was British, but hey, so is this guy. ARGH why do girls always get so weak at a guy's accent?_

"I was wondering if you would like to do something together?" Harry finally asked.

"Like a date?" Alex asked, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Yes, like a date," Harry nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Look, here's my phone number, text me the day and time and place and I will be there," Alex scribbled her phone number on a napkin and handed it to Harry.

Harry smiled and handed his own phone number on another napkin.

"Will do. See you soon, Ms. Russo," Harry said.

"Wait hold up. What's your full name? Because I only know your name is Harry and unless I know your last name, I am inclined to think you're that annoying lead singer from One Direction who just chopped off his hair," Alex said.

Harry laughed as he said, "Harry Potter."

Alex grinned and said, "Well okay then, Mr. Potter. Text me a time."

With that, the brunette went to go finish her shift, as Harry looked dazed. For the first time, ever since the breakup with Ginny, he was finally socializing.

"Well, who knows, maybe she might be the one. She does have a pleasant personality," Ron shrugged.

"Her actions reveal that if she was herself, she would be incredibly mischievous," Hermione noted.

Harry propped his chin on his palms and said, "But something happened. I wondered what?"

"Ask her," Ron suggested, only to get elbowed in the guts by Hermione.

"Ow!"

"You senseless git! You aren't supposed to ask such personal questions on a first date!" Hermione scolded.

"Noted," Harry said nervously.

"No not to you, I was scolding his insensitivity. But we better get a date planned out!" Hermione exclaimed as she dragged the two out the substation.

Alex smiled a bit and couldn't wait to tell her brother and his girlfriend the good news.

-x-

"Hey Juliet?" Alex asked over dinner.

"Yes Alex?" Juliet smiled.

"So this guy named Harry Potter asked me out on a date-"

"REALLY?!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! NOT UNTIL I INTERVIEW HIM!"

"Well I can give you his phone number, text him who you are, and just tell him you want to question him," Alex reasoned.

"Well… okay. But I need to make sure he doesn't end up another douche," Justin grumbled.

Alex shook her head and patted her brother's back, "Nah I see you got my back. I mean, this means you care, right?"

Juliet smiled, "But if he does get your approval, then I can help pick out an outfit."

"Yeah, when is your date?" Theresa asked.

"In a week, he wants to have a picnic and he will pick me up," Alex shrugged.

"My little baby, dating a famous wizard," Jerry babbled, tearing up.

Justin scoffed and shook his head, "Yeah he can be the 'boy who lived' but that doesn't guarantee him to date my baby sister and break her heart. Fame doesn't allow one to be a douche."

"Justin…" Juliet sighed, "Don't say that. Let's be optimistic for Alex's sake. I will accompany you when you talk to him. You know, just to make sure you don't scare him off."

Justin tried to argue with his girlfriend, but the blonde vampire stood her ground, not budging even when he pleaded with his recreation of Alex's puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry but Alex is better at it and that is final," Juliet smirked, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

After Justin finished dinner he pulled his phone out and typed in Harry's cell phone number and in the text, he said:

 _My name is Justin Russo, Alex's older brother. I heard you want to take my sister on a date. If you want to, then you have to get my approval._

 _Let's meet at the Sub Station tomorrow at 8 PM. And no excuses. This is my sister we are talking about._

 **TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Justin paced around the empty sub shop after it closed an hour ago. Harry replied that he would come, but somehow, he was just nervous that this guy would end up to be another carbon copy of Mason.

 _And in that case, don't bother dating MY little sister._

The door opened, revealing Harry in casual attire, something of a stark contrast to his formal wear when Alex first met him.

"You decided to show up," Justin said as a matter of fact, "Sit."

Harry nodded and sat across from Justin at one of the numerous tables.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

"Did you ever wonder why Alex's eyes were red and puffy when you first met her?" Justin asked out of the blue.

Harry remembered Hermione and Ron pointing that out and how the brunette witch unconvincingly lied to them about her allergies.

"Definitely not allergies," Harry said.

"Exactly," Justin said, "She used to be in a serious relationship with a werewolf named Mason Greyback. That name ring a bell?"

Harry's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "He is a purebred werewolf, one of the last purebred werewolf lineages left in the world."

"Before he dated my girlfriend, he dated another werewolf who dumped him and got engaged to another werewolf. To take revenge, he would date and break their hearts. My girlfriend Juliet was a victim and lately, it was my sister," Justin explained.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Four years ago they broke up," sighed Justin, "Not a day went by that she didn't think of him. Finally I convinced her to just search his name and see what he's up to. I thought the truth could help her decide whether to fight for him or just move on. It turns out during these four years, he dated another werewolf, who conveniently is an ex-girlfriend of mine, got her pregnant and they are engaged, to be married in five months. That little rascal had the nerves to invite her."

"I'm… sorry, I really am. This never happened to me. My last serious relationship ended with a mutual breakup, nothing as heartbreaking as this," Harry whispered.

"Did she cheat or something?" Justin asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, we just became… distant. I knew it would be horrible to keep leading her on when I didn't love her anymore, and she also fell in love with one of my best friends, so I am happy for her."

"I'm really sorry. I know you're a genuine person and all like she tells me you are, but I can't help it. She was just crushed in the worst way possible and I don't want it to happen again," Justin sighed, "I don't want her to be sad again."

"I really like her, but I will always be honest with her how I feel," Harry promised, "I would never want to lead her on or anything. I care too much."

"Is it wrong to be this overprotective?" Justin asked.

"Not at all, I mean you're looking out for her," Harry smiled.

Justin let out a breath he was holding and nodded. Standing up he held out his hand and smiled.

"You can take her out on a date if you want," Justin said, "You have my approval."

-x-

Alex's room was a mess. Not because the witch was lazy, but no no! A vampire was trying to put together a date outfit.

"Honestly Alex you're so much more tomboyish than I am," Juliet groaned as she rummaged through the racks of Alex's closet.

"Why thank you, I take it with pride," Alex smirked.

"Ah ha this one!" Juliet pulled out a short-sleeve navy blue dress that went to her knees.

Alex's heat stopped. She bought and wore that dress to appear more feminine for Mason. Normally she would wear jeans and a band t-shirt on dates and guys would have to suck it up. But she wore this dress and shaved her legs in advance. That guy made her do wonders, and now that dress haunted her.

"No. Any dress but that…" Alex whispered.

"Oh come on, Alex! He's not gonna see you in it, and besides, he moved on! Go impress Harry, and have him begging for more dates!" Juliet grinned.

Alex sighed and snatched the dress. She knew she would have to put effort into looking good again. Which she hadn't done ever since she started college.

-x-

A week had gone by, and it was the night of Alex's date with Harry.

She dressed up, let Juliet do her hair (but NO makeup, as pleaded by Alex) and finally placed on the shoes. As she walked down the metal steps that led her to the family room, she saw Harry waiting there.

"Don't worry, he has been waiting here for only an hour," Justin smirked.

" _Hijo_ , quit teasing your _Hermana_! He got here only ten minutes ago!" Theresa scolded.

"But even if I did come an hour ago, it would be worth the wait," Harry breathed as he admired his date, "You're beautiful even if you showed up in sweats."

Alex faintly smirked and said, "So I put all of this effort in for nothing? Would you rather me come downstairs in pizza stained clothes?"

"Alex after all the effort I put into your look, NO WAY!" Juliet yelled from upstairs.

Harry laughed but nonetheless offered her a bouquet of yellow roses.

"I love yellow roses more," Alex grinned, "How did you know?"

"Well I love yellow roses myself, they're my favorite," Harry smiled, "I hoped you would love them too."

Alex grinned and kissed Harry's cheek as she placed the roses in a vase of water and then held out her hand and walked out the door with Harry.

 _Alex remembered all those times Mason gave her roses that were red because he assumed that all girls liked red roses. How wrong he was._

But Alex couldn't help herself from falling in love again. She did promise herself, she would find someone like Mason. Someone who would make her love so hard and loyally as she loved the werewolf. And now she fell in love with a British wizard.

 _What is it with me and my weakness for that cute accent?_ Thought Alex as Harry started the car, to prevent suspicion from muggles.

-x-

Alex and Harry laughed as they walked around in the park after the picnic. It was getting late and they decided to walk back to the substation.

Harry refused Alex's offer to make sub sandwiches for the both of them, instead asking for another date. With the details of the next date set in stone there seemed to be a blissful silence surrounding the two.

Suddenly the rain broke out of nowhere and the two were suddenly drenched.

"I don't think they mentioned rain in the weather forecast!" Alex yelled.

"I know," Harry smiled; he used magic to make it rain, because he didn't want his date with Alex to end just yet.

"Did you…" Alex's face became incredulous at Harry's sheepish grin before she proceeded to scold him, "You can't just control weather like that! When Justin did it, Mother Nature got really upset with him and mmpf-!"

Harry suddenly kissed Alex, and suddenly Alex remembered kissing Mason in the rain, when she reversed the muse spell cast upon him. He was drawing her face on the sidewalk in the rain, desperately wanting to redraw it over and over again before the rain washed it away and Alex reversed the spell, deciding enough was enough. But Alex never felt much from that previous kiss.

When Mason kissed her back then, it felt like a soft pressure of lips against lips, but there was nothing. It didn't feel natural.

But this… this kiss was passionate. As she felt his arms snake around her, hoping she would respond to the kiss, she shuddered. He sent shivers down her spine from the kiss. And no, it wasn't the rain he conjured.

He made her feel a thousand and one emotions. And she loved the feel of it.

 **TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two months of consistent dates every other night, and every night Harry fell for the broken girl in front of him, even more.

But what troubled him is why would she still pine for someone who didn't care about her anymore? He never knew why would anyone in their right mind let go of someone amazing as her.

But, as Harry discovered himself, he was actually really happy that Mason had left Alex. If he hadn't, then he would never get a chance at taking such a beautiful girl on a date.

 _But how do I tell her I like her, a lot?_

"Harry, for merlin's sake, if you won't tell her your feelings, then I will!" Hermione screeched when she saw the teen pacing around his apartment by the time she arrived.

"Yeah, but she's probably hung over that sick bastard," Harry hissed, remembering the light die out of Alex's eyes whenever the slightest thing related to Mason was mentioned.

Hermione shook her head, "That's because she gave her heart to the wrong person. Make her realize that you're better for her than he ever will be."

Harry snorted, not wanting to believe in the truth of his friend's words.

"I swear, if you do tell her that I like her-"

"You'll what? Tell Ron I love him? We're dating you know," Hermione smirked, crossing her arms.

Harry huffed, but grabbed his jacket at slammed his door after he left, leaving his best friend inside.

"Remember to make it romantic!" Came Hermione's teasing voice from the inside.

"And I thought true love was supposed to develop over years, not months," Harry grumbled.

-x-

"Is Alex here?" Harry asked Justin once he got into the sub shop.

"Yeah, she's in her room. Want me to call her?" Justin asked.

Harry shook his head, "I thought I could go up to her room, that is, if she's not too busy right now?"

"No she's probably taking a nap but not in a deep sleep," Justin shrugged, "Just don't shake her shoulder. She will punch you in your stomach."

"You speak from personal experience," Harry noted.

"Many," Justin rolled his eyes as he prepared a sandwich.

Harry laughed and padded up the stairs to the living room. He jogged up the stairs again to Alex's room and indeed she was in there, but not taking a nap, but reading.

"Alex?" Harry called out.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I-I have to tell you something," Harry nervously said.

Alex nodded, and got up. She shut the door and sat back down on her bed, patting the space next to her. Harry sat on the bed next to the brunette and looked her in the eyes intently.

"I love you."

Alex's eyes widened.

"W-What? But Harry, we only knew each other for-"

"Two months, I know. Even I wondered if it was possible to fall in love so quickly. I thought it wasn't possible, because my last serious relationship was with a girl who I knew for five years before I asked her out, only to find out it didn't work out in the end," Harry said.

"So then how do you know a relationship with a person you know for two months will work out either?" Alex asked.

Harry leaned forward and took her hands in his. He placed his forehead against hers and gave her a quick kiss to silence her.

"Because I know I love you, and that's all that matters," Harry whispered, nudging her nose with his.

They stayed like that for a couple seconds before Harry broke the silence.

"Be my girlfriend," Harry pleaded more than stated.

The brunette simply nodded and angled her face so that she could steal another kiss.

-x-

"Harry? Should I go?" Alex asked, showing her boyfriend of two months the wedding invitation. Mason was going to be married next month.

"As much as I hate and loathe him despite not meeting him," Harry sighed, "I think it would be a good idea. Just talk to him, catch up with him and socialize with him one last time. Get that guilt off your chest. It had been eating you for four months and I want you to feel free too, Alex."

"B-But, what if…" Alex started but didn't find an excuse to finish it.

"Alex, I will be there with you. So will your brother and his girlfriend. We all have your back and we will make sure he doesn't try anything on you," Harry promised.

Alex nodded and hugged her boyfriend, resting her head on his chest.

"You may not be my first love, but I know you will be my last one," Alex whispered.

And at these words, Harry hugged his girlfriend closer to him.

"And you are my last love as well," Harry replied, kissing the top of Alex's head.

-x-

Alex had her dress picked out, some jewelry and the shoes to go with it. Juliet planned both of their makeup looks, hairstyles, and even the nail art on their finger nails.

"Why do you want me to be so dressed up for this event?" Alex sighed.

"Because, even though he is going to be a married man soon, you might as well make him feel guilty for breaking your heart," Juliet said with the 'duh' tone.

Alex shrugged as Juliet toyed with her hair, "I dunno. I somehow don't feel jealous anymore."

"Yeah, you might feel that way, but he's also my ex too," Juliet sighed, "I want him to understand that other people can have happiness too. Make him realize that he's not the center of attention all the time."

Alex smiled at her vampire of a best friend and said, "It is times like this that I am happy that you are dating my brother."

Juliet smiled at Alex and said, "Let's get your makeup ready now. I think your hair looks beautiful."

-x-

Alex walked down in her lilac sleeveless dress with her hair up in a braided bun and shimmery makeup on. Since she was never a girly person, she had on two inch heels.

Harry smiled and extended his arm, which Alex gladly took. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?"

Alex forced a shaky smile in reply, causing Harry to become concerned. He felt bad; maybe he shouldn't have pushed her to see an ex that she's not on good terms with. Things are different with him and Ginny.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to, love," Harry immediately said.

Alex shook her head and replied, "I have to do this. To put him behind me once and for all. Maybe I may have let him go, but I am tired spending sleepless nights with thoughts plagued about him."

Harry nodded but hugged his girlfriend close.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?" Harry said.

Alex sighed, "I know you won't."

"You'll be just fine, Alex!" Juliet smiled, "We will make sure he doesn't try anything on you."

"And you'll need to make sure Isabella doesn't try anything on me," Justin pouted.

"That too, my dear. But don't worry. I come off easy going but I am pretty possessive when needed," Juliet smirked, making the four laugh.

Harry looked at Alex and opened the door for her.

"Guys, mom and dad took the car, so we're going to teleport to a forest not too far from the wedding place," Justin said, once the four walked outside.

The four linked hands and Justin mentally envisioned the forest and they were teleported.

 _I hope nothing goes wrong…_ thought Alex.

 **TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,  
That for me it isn't over._

Alex, her boyfriend, Justin and Juliet took seats in one of the middle rows, seeing as they weren't family members of either Mason or Isabella.

When Mason's eyes locked in with those of his ex-girlfriend's, he instantly frowned. Alex felt horrible for accepting the invitation. It now downed upon her that he didn't send the invitation because he wanted her there; he sent one out of obligation and politeness.

Harry caught the look of guilt on his girlfriend's face and squeezed her hand, prompting her to look at his face.

"Alex, don't feel guilty. He's not allowed to feel happy, not when he broke your heart. You're here to remind him of that and let him go," Harry said, "Even if it takes an eternity for you to do the latter, I won't mind. I love you and because of that, I'll wait."

Alex nodded and was about to reply when she was cut off.

Here came the bride. And it wasn't her.

-x-

"If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold their peace," the minister announced.

Mason looked at Alex fearfully. He thought that because his ex-girlfriend attended his wedding, she might ruin his wedding with a just reason of how much he broke her heart.

But instead, Alex closed her eyes and leant on the shoulder of the guy next to her. For some reason, Mason felt insanely jealous.

It didn't feel right, did it? He dumped her for Isabella under the pretext of that if she didn't win the wizard competition, they couldn't be together and he would hurt her. But why did he feel like he wanted to just rip apart the man she seemed to get affectionate with?

So she moved on from him, huh? Why didn't she love him anymore? Didn't their love mean anything to her?

 _Like you're the one to talk, you dumped her for a mutt,_ his conscience snapped at him nastily.

"Hello? I said you may kiss the bride," the minister said, waving his hand in Mason's face.

Isabella was glaring at him for staring at Alex. She knew that even after they got together he didn't love her as much as he loved Alex.

"Kiss me or else I will make you pay," Isabella glowered.

Mason hesitantly stooped down and planted a quick kiss on his fiancé's lips.

The hall erupted into cheers and everybody was happy, well except for the newly wedded pair and the foursome who were not exactly 'welcome' at the wedding.

-x-

At the reception, after dancing with Isabella, the mutt wanted to see Justin, and Mason wanted to see his ex-girlfriend as well.

"Hello, Justin," Isabella sneered as she saw her ex was normal again, "I see you're not a werewolf anymore."

"Dad changed him back," Alex snapped, "He didn't want to see black and white for the rest of his life. And he left you because you were a parasite."

Justin grinned. For all the times she lashed out at his ex's, he didn't feel embarrassed that she did it now. It was true, Isabella was such a suffocating person to be in a relationship with.

Isabella growled at Alex and would have lunged at the brunette witch hadn't Mason held her back.

"Alex stop, can't you see you're making her angry?" Mason asked, exasperated.

"Says Edward Cullen," Juliet snapped, "I think she has the right to be pissed off with you now."

"So it's official, huh? Sleeping around with her brother, are you?" Mason sneered.

"I think I could say that about you on the contrary," Alex snapped, "Justin picked her up when you dumped her."

"And you moved on from me," Mason growled.

"Excuse me? According to your social media page on Facebook, a month after you left me, you hooked up with Isabella, now your wife. And I moped for years hoping one day you would come back," Alex yelled.

"And he didn't, now did he?" Isabella smirked.

"Yeah but at least I didn't waste anymore of my time and tears on this useless piece of crap," Alex grinned, making Mason growl, "I found someone better than you. You know what's the difference between you and Harry? You left me. He stayed."

Harry smiled at the pride in his girlfriend's words. He wrapped his hand around her waist to show to Mason that he is the said boyfriend.

Mason glowered at Harry and said in a low voice, "You may be her boyfriend, but you will never replace me in her heart."

Harry looked down. That was one of his fears; Alex would never get over Mason and be driven so mad that she would dump him and chase Mason again.

"You died in my heart the day you left me," Alex said, "You are dead to me."

The four were quiet until Alex sighed. The brunette had enough of her boyfriend's shit and wanted to get out of this mini hell. Originally she planned just to say hi to him, but now it became nasty.

"Let's go. I don't want to see his ugly face for another minute," Alex sighed, then looked at her ex, "I hope you and your wife have a wonderful honeymoon. Just don't fight over me and Justin when you're gone because we found someone better after we broke up with you two."

With that, Justin flashed the four out of the wedding, and they landed back in the Waverly Sub Station.

Harry looked at Alex whose face was blank. He led her to a table, and they both sat down. Taking her hand in his, Alex slowly looked at him.

"Do you regret it? Going to the wedding?" Harry whispered.

"I don't," Alex sighed, "I regret seeing his face though. I knew that we wouldn't be having a nice chat."

"I'm sorry this happened to you, but I want you to know that I will never let you go the way he did," Harry said slowly.

"But hey! You gained something out of going to that stupid wedding! You faced your fears and now there is a chance to move on," Juliet smiled.

Alex nodded and at that moment Theresa called them in for dinner.

-x-

"So how did you meet him? That Mason?" Harry asked once the two went for a walk after dinner.

"I thought you want me to move on," Alex sighed.

"I want you to move on in a sense that you can talk about your ex without cringing or feeling weak," Harry explained.

Alex nodded and answered, "I met him in art class. He had a passion of painting dogs and anything American. He went under the alias of Craig until I found out his identity as a werewolf. We got comfortable after spending time together and then he asked me out. I said yes."

"So how did it feel? To be in a relationship with him?" Harry asked, trying not to be jealous at all.

"It kind of felt like a fairytale, like everything was going perfectly. The only difference was that the bad guy or villain wasn't as recognizable like in those Disney movies," Alex shook her head, "And I guess the true villain was both Mason and Isabella. I never understood how fake they were."

"And he never told you that he was seeing another girl?" Harry asked.

"Never. He just didn't have enough faith in my abilities to win the Wizard Competition. You see, here in America, wizards compete with their siblings to see who makes it to adulthood with their powers. I won, Justin got appointed headmaster of WizTech so he has his powers and Max lost his, so he is inheriting the sub shop when he turns 18. And if Mason and I stayed together after I lost my powers, I would be a mortal and he would go insane and eat me," Alex shrugged, "I told him I would win and we could stay together, but he didn't think the same thing too. It kind of let me down that he didn't have any trust in me."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out. I guess I shouldn't have asked," Harry whispered.

"No, it's okay," Alex shook her head, "But I had to say your accent reminded me of him. Even though yours is stronger. That was the hardest part of moving on."

"Alex," Harry sighed and placed both arms on her shoulders, "I won't be like him. Sure I'm British and all that bloody nonsense but I want to be everything he wasn't. Our relationship won't be a fairytale with zero struggles. It won't have an evil witch who once defeated will lead to a path of daisies, sunshine and music. I am not perfect, this relationship won't be smooth, we will make each other cry for what the other one says in the heat of the moment but I promise you, I will never pack up my bags and leave. I will always come back to you."

Alex's eyes watered as she whispered, "That's all I ever wanted."

Out of nowhere a mistletoe was hanging over them in thin air, making Alex laugh.

"It's not even Christmas," Alex giggled.

"Well I love making up excuses to kiss you," Harry sheepishly grinned.

Alex shook her head, "You can kiss me anytime. You don't have to have an explanation."

And with that, the prankster kissed the Golden Boy. And before any of you can scoff, yes it was magical because it's what anti-love Alex Russo thought when she kissed her boyfriend.

 **A/N: So uh… want an epilogue? I think it is a good place to stop here but I dunno… sounds too cheesy if I say – AND FOUR YEARS LATER THEY GOT MARRIED! Heh, or maybe Mason could be invited and he tries to stop the wedding even though he is married to Isabella.**

 **OR… they could attend Justin or Juliet's wedding and catch the garter and boquet!**

 **Meh, sounds too clichéd if you ask me. You know what? This is the end. I am tired of doing crappy wedding scenes that always imply to sex and people hit me up on Private Messaging calling me disgusting and sexist and too ordinary and to leave fanfiction. I think some things are left best to a human's imagination.**


End file.
